Cursed
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Sora was born with two different eye colors. One blue, and one golden yellow. People were to say that he was cursed. But Roxas weren't to believe them one bit. What hides behind these scars are for him to find out. RokuSor pairing!
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: I do not own KH in any way! Anyhow, please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

_"Help me..." I croaked out. My father looked at me with disgust. There was a knife deep in my foot. I couldn't move._

_"I'm not going to help a DEMON!" He spat out. I looked at him with wide eyes._

_"D-demon? M-mommy? W-why is he-"_

_"DON'T TALK TO ME! I DID NOT GIVE BIRTH TO YOU!" I looked at my mom._

_"W-what? W-why?" Tears were escaping from my eyes. My left eye was crying out blood as my right were actual tears. They both looked at me with hatred. The blood was seeping out of my bandage. They just kept staring as if I was something unholy. Why can't anyone just love me? I just want to be loved. But I'm a monster. I'm cursed. I shouldn't be here. Someone... anyone.. help me._

* * *

I awoke from my sleep and got ready for school. That dream was haunting me again. I looked into the mirror and saw myself with so much hate. There was a bandage on my left eye to cover it as I didn't want to see it. I had another bandage on my right foot from the deep scar. And one more wrapped around my stomach from the many cuts there. These cuts remind me of who I really am. Not normal. I dress myself and head to the living room.

"Good morning honey. How are you feeling?" My mom said to me. She had adopted me with her husband. But why me? With these scars, I am a freak.

"I'm good mom." I told her. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough and her husband's was Zack Fair. They were nice enough to adopt me considering that I had bandages. When I had asked them why they had chose me instead of some other kid and the answer they gave me was simply like this, _'I felt something special about you that day and we couldn't help but get you!' _It made me happy that I was chosen but I remembered what happened to my real ones. I shook my head trying to just forget and sat down and ate my breakfast. After I was done, I got up and left with a goodbye to my mom. I reached to school and sat down in my seat. I had no friends because of my... scars and I also get bullied for it too. But I don't really care. As usual, I was the earliest and I sat on my table just waiting until everyone else were to come in and for class to begin. Another boring day was to start.

* * *

PinkNinja: Okay, this was on my mind for a while and I just wanted to write it out. I will continue this somehow and I will continue my other stories too.


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: Woah, I did not think that people would actually read this. But to those who did read this, thank you! It means a lot that people actually read my stories. So without further a due, here is your next chapter!

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Today is my first day to a new school, and I guess I am kind of excited but kind of not though. I chose to come to school early so I wouldn't be late for my first day of school. I ended up waking up at 6:45 A.M. and getting to school at 7:18 A.M. I thought that I would be first in class but when I got in my assigned classroom, I saw a boy already in there. He was sitting all the way in the back, near the windows, looking outside. The boy had brown chocolate hair that would defy gravity and slightly tan skin. When I opened the door to get a better view of the boy, the door had made noise, alerting him that someone had came in. He looked at me for a while, seeming to study me then looked back out to the window. For the moment that he looked at me, I saw that his left eye was covered by bandages and his right eye was a nighttime shade of blue. I wanted to keep staring but he had turned his head away. I decided to just make communication with him instead of staring.

"Hi! I'm new here. My name is Roxas and I would like to know what your name is." I walked up to him and gave him a smile. He didn't bother to look at me.

"Sora..." He mumbled to me.

"Sora? That's a nice name! So Sora, why are you so early on this fine day?" He gave a sigh and turned his head to me.

"Look, since you're new here I'll tell you something you should know about me. Don't hang around me, talk to me, do any sort of physical contact with me, or any of that. You got it now?" He gave me a serious look then went back to looking out at the window. I was shocked. He looked like the person who would get along with anybody just fine. Why was he so antisocial?

"Why can't I talk to you?" I don't like anybody feeling left out. It must hurt being alone all the times.

"It's just for the best." He didn't even glance at me. I huffed and took a random seat. I waited and waited for class to start. It was just the two of us. A few minuets later, I looked to where Sora was sitting and he was asleep. His face was facing me as he slept and he looked so vulnerable. So I did what was best. I creeped up to him from behind and screamed BOO! He sat right up with a startled face then looked behind him to face me. I gave him an innocent smile and he became flustered.

"W-WHY?!" He was still flustered at the fact that I had scared him.

"Because you should learn not to sleep in class." I gave him a grin and went back to my seat. A few minuets more and I looked at him again. He was annoyed but looking out the window. I smiled. Suddenly the bell rang and a rush of students had came in. A girl with blond hair and pale skin came up to me and pointed to the desk I was sitting at.

"Um.. I'm sorry but this is my seat." I looked at her, then realized what she said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I got up and took my stuff.

"No, it's okay. You must be new since I've never seen you around." She gave me a smile.

"Yeah. Umm... Where should I sit? I mean I'm new so.."

"Just go to the teacher and ask her."

"Why didn't I think of that!" I hurried up to the teacher's desk and she was already sitting and taking attendance. From her looks, she had blue hair, blue eyes, and looked as if she was about 16.

"Hi! My name is Roxas and I'm new here."

"Ah, okay then, my name is Ms. Aqua and I'll be your homeroom teacher and English teacher! Since you're new, you can sit at the desk next to Sora, seeing as nobody wanted to sit with him. Oh! And please give out an introduction to the class." I nodded and I stood in front of the class. Once everyone quieted down, I gave out my introduction.

"Hi! My name is Roxas and I'm clearly new here! I hope you guys will take care of me and I hope we can all get along!" I gave everyone a smile then headed to my seat.

"So, I guess we're sitting next to each other." I told Sora.

"Hn." He made no glance at me. Okay... (I'm going to skip classes and stuff and head on to lunch)

* * *

I got up and got out my food for lunch.

"Sora! Care to join me in lunch?" He looked at me, shook his head no, then left. The smile on my face left. Why can't he just not be stubborn for once?

"Roxas! Join us for lunch!" I looked to who was talking to me and saw the blond girl waving to me. I walked over to her and gave her a smile. To be honest, I'd rather be with Sora.

"And who is us?" I asked.

"Us is them!" She pointed to the group waiting for us. There were two other girls and three guys. One of the girls had auburn hair and the other girl has short black hair. One of the guys had silver hair and another had red hair. The last guy had blond hair that spiked up.

"Um.. By the way, what is your name and theirs, if I may ask?"

"Oh! My name is Namine, the one over there is Kairi and the girl next to her is Xion. The guy next to Xion is Riku and the guy next to Riku is Axel and next is Demyx." She then took my hand and dragged me to them.

"Hey Namine! We were waiting for you! And you brought Roxas along too! The more the merrier!" Kairi smiled at us.

"Sora isn't with us?" I questioned and everyone looked uneasy.

"Let's not... discuss that topic..." Xion said to me.

"Yeah..." The others agreed. Why? What's wrong with Sora?

"What's wrong? Your moods all changed once I mentioned his name." I gave them a confused look.

"Okay, since you're new, just don't hang around Sora too much, okay? People say he's cursed." Riku was the one to speak.

"Cursed? What do you mean?" I don't think Sora's that bad.

"Just don't do any sort of communication with Sora whatsoever. Okay?" Demyx said to me.

"Okay.." Sora really doesn't seem so bad to me. I don't get what's so cursed about him. I mean he does have a bandage over his left eye. Probably from an accident, but I wish I can get to know him more. I don't think he's cursed as people say he is. And I'm going to find out what exactly people have against him.

* * *

PinkNinja: So.. this chapter is done! Please leave a review if you can!

Sora: Yeah! Reviews help us in writing and motivates us to write even more!

Roxas: So review for us! Or we won't be motivated to make any more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

PinkNinja: I am back! With a new chapter too! Hooray! Hurrah! Also thank you Muffinmilk317 and anthonyrobe for that review. It helped ^O^

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

School was over and I headed home before I could hear all the whispers and gossips about me. I really am not normal. I got home and decided to just take a shower. I got into the bathroom and took off my clothes. I also took off the bandages from my leg and stomach but left on the one on my eye. I looked at myself on the mirror and frowned. I slowly took off the bandage from my left eye and kept it closed. I didn't want to see it. I don't want to remember what happened. I got in the shower and let hot water run on my body. The water hit my hair and gave my head a nice warm feeling. I just want to stay here forever. Just forget everything. But sadly I can't. I get some shampoo and start massaging my scalp, then I rinse from the shampoo and head onto the soap. Once I'm done, I get out and dry myself. I open the cabinet and take out a roll of bandages and I start on my eye. I didn't want to take more time on it. Next was my stomach and lastly, my foot. I noticed that I was almost running out. I'll need to inform mom about that later. I put on my sleeping clothes and head out.

"Mom, we need more bandages."

"Okay dear, but why would you still hide them? Wouldn't they heal by now?"

"No mom, you don't understand. They will never heal." I said the last part to myself. I didn't want her to get into my business.

"Oh, okay dear, I'll get some more."

"Thank you." I went to my room to read. It's really boring without any friends. But I guess it doesn't really matter since nobody wants to go near me. I heard my phone go off so I went to pick it up.

"Hey Sora!" A frown appeared on my face.

"How did you get my number?" I gave nobody my number. Except for mom and dad, but they were an exception.

"Easy! From Ms. Aqua! She sneaked in the students profiles and gave me your number and your address." I face palmed. She wasn't supposed to be doing that.

"What do you want Roxas?"

"To know if you have plans this weekend."

"No, and don't we have school tomorrow?"

"No.. Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Oh.. But I'm still not going with you." I could hear his frown.

"What? Why?"

"Remember what I told you about not associating with me? Yeah, you're kind of breaking those rules."

"Huh, I guess I am.. but whatever! I have to go now but I'm not giving up!"

"Yeah, okay bye." I hung up before he could say bye to me. I put back my phone and tried to go to sleep. I kept having nightmares though.

* * *

_"D-don't leave m-me..."_

_"All demons should just die..." My father hissed at me._

_"N-no.. I'm n-not a de-demon! Mom.." She didn't say anything. She looked at me with terrified eyes._

_"I can help you. I can help you just take them away. All you need to do is.."_

_"NO! DON'T COME NEAR US! DEMON CHILD!" My father shouted at me with hate in his eyes._

_"Da-daddy? What do y-you mean? I-I can't m-move!"_

_"NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY!" My father took a knife and started swinging it at me._

_"MOMMY HELP ME! DADDY IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I cried as loud as I can._

_"GET BACK! BACK I TELL YOU!" My mom screamed at me. Not even my mom wants me. I'm hated.. By everyone. Someone.. help me._

_"Wake up! Wake up, Sora!" I felt shaking._

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

"Wake up, Sora!" I shook Sora from his nightmare. He was panting and gasping for breath. Almost as if he was getting killed in his sleep.

"Sora!" His eye fluttered open and he got up. He was sweating and panting. He saw me next to him then broke down in tears. he hugged me, letting tears seep into my shirt.

"What's wrong? Sora?" He cried harder. What happened in his dream?

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"Do you want to get your mind off it then?" He nodded his head. That settles it I guess. I got up and lent him my hand. He stared at my hand confusingly.

"We're going to get your mind of this, so we're going out." He gave me a slow nod and took my hand to get up. He started undressing, not caring that I was here and when he took off his shirt, I suddenly got a feeling like I was restricted. I couldn't move or talk for that matter. It was like I was getting cursed. I can't do anything but stare at him. I saw his stomach and noticed his bandages. He took off his pants and my eyes went down to his leg and noticed another bandage. He must be carrying a burden with those scars. I tried to speak but my words got stuck in my throat. Once he put on some black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a fedora, I felt like I've been freed.

"Sora.." I could finally speak!

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. I guess he doesn't then. I took his hand and went to the living room with him.

"Mrs. Aerith, Sora and I are going to go out. We don't know when we will come back but I have your phone number to alert you when Sora will be back home." Aerith gave me a smile and nodded.

"Take all the time you need! Nobody has ever come to meet Sora before so this makes me really happy knowing that he has friends at school." I gave her a smile. If only she knew that he was being ostracized.

"Bye mom." Sora muttered and left with me. I'm going to find out what happens even if it kills me.

* * *

PinkNinja: I was planning to write more but I have school tomorrow! Sorry! But I hope that this was enough for today!

Sora: She's trying really badly though!

Roxas: Reviews might help her :3

PinkNinja: You make me sound so greedy ._. But... on the other hand, reviews don't sound that bad. ;~;


	4. NEW CHAPTER WILL BE ON TOMORROW!

PinkNinja: So about halfway of this chapter, my computer froze (For no reason at ALL) and I had to shut down the computer. Worse of all, I didn't SAVE. So now I have to do everything over. I need another break today but you can expect a chapter tomorrow. (Er.. If I can finish) I'm sorry that I couldn't get to a new chapter today. Please forgive me! I need a new computer... The one I have, freezes for no reason, sucks (Balls), and is close to breaking. To be honest, on the very right top corner of my computer is cracked. And you know who made that crack? Me... (Guilty) I got so mad at my computer for doing some shit that I don't remember that I punched it really, really hard. But the thing it did, now made it so that I couldn't download ANYTHING at all. And it sucks because there are some things I NEED to download in order to do something. (Which you do not need to know of) So, long story short, I punched my computer, made a crack on the corner of the screen, and didn't get to finish my chapter. AND I WAS HALFWAY DONE. I just want to punch my computer again. Making me redo everything. Call me mean to my computer but I don't care. (Okay, maybe I do...) I'm a computer abuser! I might be able to put up another chapter tomorrow if possible but maybe not. Maybe. Fingers crossed that I do! Anyways it's time for me to go to sleep. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

PinkNinja: As promised, here is your new chapter. I just hope it doesn't freeze again. Wish me luck! Also read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I brought him outside of his house. He needed comfort and his house was not the place to be.

"Why..?" He stopped me in my tracks so I turned around to see him standing there, with his head down.

"Why what?"

"Why... are you being nice to me? I told you to-"

"Yea, yea, stay away. But I don't want to. When ever I look at your eyes, all I see is sadness. You would look better with a smile." I gave him a huge grin. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"No.. I don't feel like smiling. It's something that I've lost long ago..." He looked at his feet again and I took his hand.

"Come on! Stop being so sad! You know what? Come with me! I know what to do with that sad mope of yours." I dragged him all the way to an ice cream shop called, 'Ice Ice Baby' (Ironic, isn't it?). What a weird name. If I had an ice cream shop, I definitely would not name it 'Ice Ice Baby'. It kind of creeps me out to be honest. We entered the shop and I looked at the menu. Let's see, let's see... Is there any sea-salt ice cream..? Oh, there it is! My face brightened up and I looked at Sora. He looked uneasy.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"No.. I've... never really had ice cream.."

"WHAT?! Never had ice cream? You sir... are sad." He gave me an annoyed look and I took it as a joke.

"Look, I'll order for you." I went up to the cashier and pulled out some money.

"Two sea-salt ice creams please."

"That's be two dollars and fifty cents." I handed him the five dollar bill in my hand and he gave me back two dollars and fifty cents back. He immediately went to go get an ice cream scooper and scooped up two large light blue balls (Hahaha, very funny..). He put one in a cup and the other one in another cup. (Sea-salt ice cream in a cup! :D) He handed me the two cups and got two spoons.

"Here you go." I took the cups and went over to Sora.

"Here!" I handed his and he just stared at it. (Enough staring, Sora!)

"Oh, there was no need to-"

"Just take it before it melts!" He took the offered cup and a spoon and started scooping a little first and then gently nibbling on the spoon. It took me so much force to not stare like a perverted maniac, but I couldn't help it! He looked so cute! And I'm not even going to deny it! Instead, I looked away with a blush quickly spreading on my face.

"Do you like it?"

"It's salty... but sweet." He gave me or the ice cream a little smile and continued eating it. He finally smiled. Even if it was smile, it was big for me. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go! We still have a whole day to spend!" We went out of the shop and continued walking down the street. We found a park and decided to just sit for the rest of the time being. Sora and I, had already finished eating the sea-salt ice cream and was now sitting down on the grass. The park was big with trees all over the place! It felt good to just sit there. The breeze on my face, the soft grass under me. Things couldn't get any better. I lied down on the grass to feel the grass tickling me under. Sora looked at me do so, and did it himself. Together, we looked at the sky.

"Hey, let's play a game Sora. See the clouds in the sky? Let's see what shape they're supposed to be." I looked over to Sora and he nodded in agreement. I pointed to a cloud.

"Hey Sora, that one looks like a flower in a basket." I pointed to another one.

"And that one looks like a bunny on a tricycle." I laughed and Sora kept looking at one particular cloud.

"What do you see Sora?" He squinted his eyes a bit then stopped.

"All I see is a big blob." And it was true. I looked to which cloud he was looking at and it was nothing. Not even a shape. It was just round and circular. Wow. Is Sora meant to be so boring?

"Well, what can we do right?" I gave out a smile laugh. He only nodded in agreement. We stayed there, lying on the grass, pointing at the sky, and laughing. Yes, I managed to get a few laughs out of him but not too many yet. But I'm content with just that. His smile, brings me a smile. It managed to get dark quickly so we got up and started to head to Sora's home. Once we were there he quickly stopped to tell me something.

"Roxas.. Thank you..."

"For what? Bringing you outside?"

"No, for actually trying to get to know me and just having fun with me. I really appreciate it. And for the ice cream-"

"No need to pay me back. I bought it for you! Think of it as... A friendship present!" I smiled at him.

"But surely there must me some form of gratitude I can do."

"No need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, absolutely."

"Okay then.." He walked towards his door while I stayed to just look at him go. He then stopped and turned back running to me. He then did something that I never expected him to do. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran back, causing me to blush. I could see he was blushing too. Was this his form of gratitude? If so then I better get more stuff for him! He knocked on the door to his house and his mom opened it. She looked at Sora with a smile, welcoming him home then looked at me and giving me a smile while mouthing the words thank you. I waved to her good bye and she smiled again. I turned to walk to my house to replay everything that just happened today.

* * *

PinkNinja: Oh my god. I felt like that quick peck to the cheek was needed. It was needed wasn't it? It was. Okay.. Here was my chapter that I planned to write yesterday but couldn't. Damn computer... I hope you enjoyed though!

Roxas: Is your computer _that_ bad?

PinkNinja: You have no idea.

Sora: Why not just get a new one?

PinkNinja: Because I don't have the money! ;~; Whatever! For now, I'll have to stick to this computer! Um.. Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

PinkNinja: I am back. I just hope I can write longer this time. Maybe not though ._.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

It's Monday and I just woke up from a good dream. A _very _good dream. But I should spare you guys the details. (I am evil.) Right now, I have to get ready for school. Dress up, wash face, brush teeth, eat breakfast, and leave house. Simple enough. I walked to school thinking about a certain someone and his mysterious scars. I really want to find out. When I got to school, I was greeted by Namine and Kairi first.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine greeted me.

"Hi Namine, so um.. have you seen Sora around?" I was looking behind her trying to see if Sora was there.

"It's best if you don't hang around him, Roxas. He's bad news." Kairi gave me a concerned look.

"It's not really bad news if there's nothing bad about him." I gave them both a frown.

"Oh believe me, there is something bad about him." Riku came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I retorted.

"Do you really want to find out?" Axel walked towards me.

"Hell yes!" I'm going to need any information about Sora.

"Okay fine. But at lunch. Right now isn't the best time." Axel pointed at Ms. Aqua coming in.

"Okay students, be quiet and let me take attendance. I'm really pissed off right now." Ms. Aqua looked as if she tried not to snap.

"Baby, don't take it out on the students." Mr. Terra, our chemistry teacher walked in.

"Terra, if you could as please just walk out of my classroom and let me teach then maybe I could forgive you."

"Ah, ah, ah. I need to make it up to you now." He walked over to ms. Aqua and when he got up to her, he tipped her over while holding her back. At that time, I think I saw an animated vein on Ms. Aqua's forehead.

"Oh, then please do." She was trying not to break his neck.

"Let's take this outside shall we?" Terra was trying to woo her.

"Oh, we shall." They walked outside and when they closed the door, we all heard screaming and pounding. We burst into laughs and I looked over to Sora. He was just staring outside. Did he miss everything? Ms. Aqua walked in the classroom again with a smile and we tried to keep our laughs from being heard.

"I.. still love you... baby." We heard Terra say. Ms. Aqau looked at him and preceded to smile.

"And I love you too!" she closed the door and preceded to teach us like nothing happened.

* * *

Lunch came around and I went over to Sora's desk.

"Hey Sora, wanna eat lunch with me today?" He looked up at me and was about to say something until I heard Axel's voice.

"Roxas! Over here!" Axel gestured me over and I looked at Sora again. He had his head.

"Go join them instead Roxas." His words were cold.

"No Sora-"

"Go." Suddenly, my legs worked themselves over to Axel by themselves. No, I didn't want to go! I looked back to where Sora was and he was gone. Once my legs had got over to Axel, I had complete control over my legs again.

"Stop hanging around him, Roxas. You know better." I looked at him with a frown. Who was he to tell me not to hang out with people? I suddenly remembered the story he was going to tell me.

"Okay, it's lunch. Tell me about him now. Why shouldn't I talk with him at all?"

"Let's sit down first." Namine came up from behind me as I took a seat. The rest sat down too.

"Okay... you know that Seifer kid?" Kairi pointed over to the kid with blond hair and a beanie.

"The really quiet one?"

"Yea.. You see he wasn't really that quiet before. He used to be the school's bully." Namine said.

"Woah really? Him?" I asked with wide eyes. Riku nodded and continued with the story.

"When Sora transferred here, Seifer was the first to pick on him a few weeks later. During lunch, I saw Sora walk up to the roof and I saw Seifer and his 'gang' go up with him."

* * *

(Story time)

_Riku's P.O.V. (Back then)_

_I slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to be caught. Once I had reached the top of the stairs and had gotten up to the roof, I heard Seifer's voice. I quickly hid behind the wall of the staircase that helped me get up to the roof._

_"Hey, come on now. Sora, was it? You know you're more cute if you took off the bandage off your eye."_

_"Don't touch me!" I slowly peeked and saw Sefer's gang hold Sora up from behind and Seifer in the front. I couldn't move to help him. I was frozen. I could only see what was happening. I saw Sora kicking and he somehow kicked Seifer's leg which made him pissed._

_"Okay, now I'm going to see what's under that bandage of yours." Seifer ripped of his bandage and my eyes widened. His other eye was golden yellow instead of a deep blue. Seifer looked down and saw more than just that._

_"Oh, you have other bandages?" He then lifted up his shirt and tore down the other bandage, showing the many scars across his thin belly._

_"Please.. let me go." Seifer couldn't move. Sora began crying and tears flooded his face. But his other eye wasn't crying tears. It was seeping out blood. He then stopped crying and was quiet for a moment. _

_"Let go." Sora said and his lackey let go of him. Once he was free, he walked up to Seifer and brought a finger to his chin, making him look up._

_"So it was you who took off my bandage?" Seifer didn't speak._

_"Hmm.. I guess it was. What should I do to make you up for it? You set me free but alas I will have to go soon." He gave Seifer a grin then licked his cheek._

_"I know! I'll give you the same scars as me! Then we can be linked! Forever!" Sora took out a knife from his pocket. I couldn't look. I ran back down the stairs and quickly informed of the others. As soon as I finished telling them about it, Sora walked past me with a glare. I could see his bandage was put back on. _

_"Guys! I'm not lying! Ask Seifer himself!" I told them._

_"Fine, fine." Just then Seifer walked past us but was stopped by Axel._

_"Yo Seifer, what happened during the-" Axel's eyes went wide. Seifer's stomach was bleeding. The girls quickly hid behind me._

_"What the hell happened?!" Axel practically yelled._

_"I can't speak about this. I was told not to." Seifer was monotonous. His words had no feeling._

_"Who told you?! Sora?" I saw his eyes go wide and he clutched his stomach._

_"Let me go to the infirmary. I just.. fell." Seifer pushed past Axel and continued his trip to the nurse._

* * *

"Woah. That's what happened?"

"Yes, now stay away from him." I nodded. Even though I said I was going to stay away from him, I won't. I want to find out everything about him. Everything and anything.

* * *

PinkNinja: Wow Roxas, you sound like a stalker.

Roxas: And whose fault was that?

Sora: Um... Yours?

PinkNinja: Okay moving on! I might be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. Might.


	7. Chapter 7

PinkNinja: I'm back my lovelies! I know, I'm back! Miss me? Probably not. Let's just get on with the story!

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

That story was quite interesting. Sora, if only I knew. I think I should check out Seifer for a bit. I went by Seifer's desk and saw him sitting there with a book.

"You're Seifer right?" He looked up from his book. He looked scared somehow.

"Y-yes?" He managed to squeak out.

"Do you know Sora?" Once Sora's name came out of my mouth, his eyes widened in fear and he looked across from side to side.

"N-no.." His voice was shaky.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Y-y-yes.." He clutched his stomach.

"Then, us it okay if I see your stomach then?" I looked straight into his eyes as he got terrified.

"N-no! Don't.. p-please. It's something not to be remembered about." He looked down and I decided to just leave him be. The bell rung and I went back to my seat. I glanced at Sora and I saw him looking outside. How does he listen in class if all he ever does is stare at the window? I looked back up front. Man, I could feel the rest of the periods to be a bore.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

We can finally go home! Yes! I was getting so bored! I got up from my seat and get my stuff. I wonder if Roxas- wait! No! I should just leave him alone. I'll hurt him somehow.

"Sora!" I look up as I recognize the person of this voice.

"Let's walk home together!" Roxas tells me as I was smiling. Why am I smiling? I can't stop smiling! Somethings's wrong with my face! Oh god, he'll notice that I _do _want to walk home with him. Stop smiling, NOW! Well, it was easy to stop because right after I heard _them _call for Roxas I frowned.

"Roxas! Over here!" Kairi called out. Roxas looked at me as to ask if it was okay. I look down, trying to hide my face.

"Yea, go Roxas." I say these words with no emotion. I was about to walk away until he grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm walking with you." His voice had a comfirm-ness in them. If I couldn't hold back my smile back then then I definitely couldn't hold it in now.

"Let's go!" I had a happiness to my voice in which he noticed very well. This made me blush.

"I m-mean! Come on! Y-you're coming w-with me right?" He nodded and happily walked me home. All the way back, I couldn't figure out what the _thump-thump _thing was about. But whatever it was, it made me feel really happy! And warm. WAIT! This is Roxas I was talking about! No! I can't! I just can't! But just maybe... a friend? At least right?

* * *

PinkNinja: God this was short. REALLY SHORT! I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! I'll make it up in the next chapter! Don't kill me!

Sora and Roxas: It better be!

PinkNinja: Got it, got it, longer! I just have to! :D


	8. Chapter 8

PinkNinja: DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? No? Alrighty then. Then let's get on with the story! Turns out, I'm not doing any more class time. Just lunch breaks and walking home together. I feel like there's no need for class. :L

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

It's been near a week since I started hanging around Sora. I can say, he's definitely more talkative then he was before with me. Kairi, Riku, and the other's haven't seem to notice the small breaks I take to talk to Sora. I was starting to warm up to him. He was always smiling whenever I was near him. A smile definitely suited him better. I really didn't get what was so bad about him. So what if he has cuts and bruises. Other than that incident with Seifer, he's really just normal! Too bad that things had to go wrong when things were finally just getting to be good. I didn't mean it like this Sora. I'm not like that. Please just listen to me. Sora. Sora!

"SORA! Listen to me!"

* * *

_(Just kind of before)_

_"Ah, the ending of another day! Hey Sora, wanna walk home with me?" I smiled at him and he smiled back. His smiles were angelic. He should definitely smile more. It suits him better than the frown he always wears._

_"Su-" He was cut off by a voice I knew very well. But from what I could tell, Sora was about to say sure. Curse you Kairi!_

_"Roxas! I need to talk to you. Now." I looked over to Kairi and gave her a smile to hide my annoyed look._

_"Sure." I then turned to Sora._

_"I'll be back. It looks like Kairi needs to tell me something important." He looked sad for a moment then smiled._

_"Okay, sure Roxas." I turned to leave with Kairi. What did she want to say to me anyways?_

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

How could Roxas do this? I.. I trusted him! And he.. just wanted information. I can't let people trick me anymore. I just can't! No. No. NO! Stay away from me! So you want to know about me? Do you? Well, I'll show you everything then! Hahaha.. HAHAHHA!

* * *

_(Just kind of before)_

_Kairi has to tell Roxas something.. IMPORTANT? What if she's confessing? But.. Wait, why do I care! It looks like Kairi is not with her group. Well, better wait for him. A minuet. Two minuets. God, where is he! I got up from my seat and went outside. In the empty hallways, I can hear a faint shouting. I followed the voice and it got me to a door that was slightly ajar. I hid behind the door and peeked in. I guess Kairi's group was in that room seeing as they're all in that room too. Good, not a love confession. Then, what is it? I sat down behind the door that blocked me and them from seeing me but perfect for me to hear them clearly._

_"Why do you guys care! It's not like I'm hurting anyone!" It sounds like Roxas is shouting at them._

_"Which is why we're letting you near him. Now spill. We want to know everything about Sora. His weaknesses and crazy shit." My eyes widened. So.. Roxas was just gathering information about me? For the past week or so, he did seem really observant. I got up. Looks like I can't really trust anybody in this school. As I decided to walk in the classroom, my head was looking at the floor, trying not to be seen crying. _

_"Sora.. did you-" I cut him off._

_"You.. you were gone for too long. I just.. wanted to check on you. But as you guys just wanted to know about me, I guess I just can't trust anybody. Isn't that right Roxas?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes._

_I closed the door behind me._

_"Sora. I swear, it's not really what you think." Oh, he thinks the whole 'I-can-explain' shit thing can work with me?_

_"Really? Because it sounded like you just wanted information off me. Well, since I'm here. You can have all the information about me. Starting from this." I took away my bandage, revealing my other eye. Golden yellow. Suddenly my body stopped letting me gain control. I fell down to the ground, unconscious._

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

_"SORA!" Sora was just laying there. On the ground, looking like he was dead. Axel, Riku, and the others backed away from Sora, who was near the door. Sora then twitched and got up. But he looked different. _

_"Sora.. are you okay?" I managed to speak up. He looked at me then smirked. _

_"Sora? Sora is no longer available at this moment. But please, get to know me now. I'm sure you had a fun time toying with Sora, but please know this, I'm not easy to trick." Sora's voice was slightly deeper now._

_"Ah, what's this? You made poor little Sora cry? You know how messy it's going to be now?" A tear came out from the golden eye. But instead of water, out came blood._

_"See?" He wiped away the blood from his eye and it smeared his cheek. The others were too terrified, but still, Axel and Riku had to stand up to him. _

_"Dude... we-we didn't m-mean those. Really." There was nervousness Axel's voice._

_"Didn't mean it? Really? Because the tears say otherwise." More tears and blood came out from his eyes._

_"Now what should I do in return for the tears you made Sora produce? Ah, I know." He reached in his pocket and took out a pocket knife._

_"S-sora.. What are you going to do w-with that?" I asked with a mask of fear flooding my face._

_"Just a couple cuts, now you can see how he's been suffering. I know! I'll start with the blonde girl over there. Don't worry Roxy~ I'll save you for last!" He smiled then eyed Namine like a a piece of meat._

_"Not if I can help it! You're not hurting any one of us!" Riku shouted at him. Sora looked over at Riku then smirked again._

_"And what makes you think that I won't hurt you when you have obviously hurt me and poor little Sora? You couldn't see his suffering but obviously I did. For I am, apart of him." With incredible inhuman speed, Sora was behind Riku in seconds with a knife pointing at his neck._

_"Humans. So foolish. If people are somewhat different then that's makes it okay to completely ostracize that person right? Of course! I can kill you so easily right now and have none of you say a word about this ever again." He laughed a maniac's laugh that scared us relentless.  
_

_"NO YOU DON'T!" Axel went behind Sora and brought his arms under Sora and held him up._

_"GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" But that was the thing. We couldn't move. We just stared at Sora's scars. While Axel lifted him up from trying to kill us all, his school uniform went up showing his bandages on his stomach._

_"GUYS! ARGHH!" Axel then threw Sora over by the desks that were moved to the side. It made an awful lot of noise. Sora, being thrown into a bunch of desks, now chuckled._

_"See this?" He lifted up his shirt and showed us his bandage, still wrapped around his stomach._

_"Do you want to know what's under this? Do you? Well then, I'll show you!" He grabbed the bandages and ripped them off revealing many many cuts around his body, still not healed and looking fresh. Though many of them were big and deep, some were just small cuts. There was that feeling again. My mouth closed up and my body froze. So did the others._

_"Haha.. HAHAHAHA! This is pretty amusing! Seeing as how you're frozen, I can finally take my time!" He got up and walked to me. _

_"I lied Roxy~ Let's start with you first." He began taking off my shirt as the others were watching with terrified eyes. He grabbed his pocket knife and started working._

_"What should we do? Should we have the same marks? No.. I want yours to be original. Oh, I got it!" He placed his cool knife against my skin and started moving. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Tears started escaping my eyes._

_"S-sor..ra.. st...op..." I managed to croak out. Despite that we couldn't say anything, I still managed to say stop at least. I guess he heard it because he stopped for a moment and dropped his knife. He saw my stomach with the unfinished cuts and placed his hands on his head. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONEEE! AGHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HEEELLLLLLPPPP!" He dropped to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. I felt a release and and saw that I could move again. The others felt release too and started running towards the door._

_"Roxas! Get out of there!" Axel yelled for me. I looked between Sora and Axel. What should I do? To choose between Sora or the rest._

* * *

PinkNinja: **NOW THIS IS WHERE THE READERS GET TO CHOOSE! PUT IN THE REVIEWS IF ROXAS SHOULD FOLLOW AXEL AND THE OTHERS OR STAY WITH SORA! YES, YOU CAN CHOOSE!**

Sora: Choose me!

Axel: Choose me!

Roxas: Help me decide!

PinkNinja: Hurry and review!


	9. Roxas' Part

PinkNinja: Wow, majority picked Sora. And here I thought, 'Hey someone is going to pick Axel! I know it!' because who isn't curious of what would happen if you picked Axel? But don't worry! I will make both sides for those who just want to see what would happen if you pick Axel.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I decided that I stay with Sora. It's for the best. It was my fault that Sora had thought about it this way. He though that I went behind his back and used him. I'm not like that. I swear!

"Roxas, get out of there! Just leave him be!" Axel shouted for me as he was the only one left in the room.

"I'll take care of this." Axel had this determined look in his eyes. He looked kind of scary at this point. I saw what he was holding in his hands and it was Sora's pocket knife. Was Axel really going to kill Sora? No! I can't let him.

"A-axel.. What are you going to do with that knife?" I had a shaky nervousness to my voice.

"I'll just take care of this! GET OUT!" Axel was serious. He was going to kill Sora.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" I shouted in which his eyes had widened to.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU END UP LIKE SEIFER!" He was trembling now. I was scared also, but refused to show it. I have to protect Sora at all cost. I can't let him die! I looked at Sora. He was on the floor, hands covering his face, blood seeping through his hands, quietly whispering 'Don't look at me, don't look at me' over and over again. I looked back at Axel who was trembling with the knife in hand and looked ready to attack at any moment. I took my ground as I stood in front of Sora and spread my arms wide apart from each other.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH SORA OR GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" I'm not giving up!

"Then I'll just have to kill you too!" Wait, was Axel crazy?! He rushed at me with the knife pointing at my chest. I quickly slid out of the way and grabbed his arm. I took away the knife by force and pointed it at him. I was shaking badly by now.

"Go! GO OR I'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU!" I needed to be alone with Sora. Just get out of here Axel! Axel, who had no weapon, quickly understood as he ran out of the room, terrified of what would happen next if he stayed any longer. With Axel gone, I dropped the knife and rushed over to Sora who was still on the ground, hunched over and sobbing.

"Don't look, don't look.." Sora whispered out.

"Sora. Sora, look at me!" No use, Sora didn't budge.

"Sora, I swear I would never use you!" And this was true. I would never, EVER use Sora. I'm not like _them_.

"LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR ROXAS!" What could I do to make him believe me? I could try... But it probably wouldn't work... But I have to try at least!

"Sora, Sora, look up please. Show me you're beautiful face, those shimmering eyes that light up when you smile. Sora, just smile for me." He looked up for once, his golden eye still bleeding out blood. He had an innocent look to his face but it quickly changed to a scowl.

"Beautiful? BEAUTIFUL?! Roxas no. Just LOOK at me Roxas! I'm not beautiful! I have to hide these scars! A glance and I'm a FREAK!" Not to me you're not. In my eyes, you're beautiful. A smile from you can brighten my day.

"THEY may treat you like that but I'm not THEM! Just listen to me Sora, you're beautiful in you're own way, and nothing else! When you smile I can't help but to.." I couldn't say it. Not yet at least.

"To what Roxas? To what?!" I can't help but to... to..

"To just fall in love all over again!" I said it. I love Sora. I did since I met him. I knew he wasn't like the rest, yet he still caught my eye. Overtime, he started warming up to me and eventually smiling. It was his smiles that made me fall in love with him. A perfect smile to fit a perfect face.

"Y-you.. you love me? But you can't love a freak!" He was denying it. Denying that he was just like the rest of us. Normal. He was now treating himself as the freak.

"Sora! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! You started off by saying you didn't care of what others thought of you! Now you're calling yourself a freak! But you're not! You're Sora that I fell completely in love with! I love you, Sora!" I bent down and hugged him. To show him warmth. To make him feel loved. He hesitated at first but slowly wrapped his arms around me and sobbed. But something was different, instead of crying out blood, it started crying out regular tears (THE POWER OF LOVE!). I let go of our hug and brought his chin to face me. Slowly, our heads went closer and closer until there was no space between our lips. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment that seems like forever. Our lips let go of each other as we get air to breathe. I open my eyes again to see Sora smiling and my heart flutters. But something was going on at this moment. Sora was.. fading away?

"S-sora? What happening?" Was Sora.. going away?

"Thank you Roxas. You helped me find myself. You helped me feel loved. I may be going away, but always know this. I'll always be in here." Sora placed his palm on my beating heart. Sora was fading fast. Half his body was gone.

"Now that, I'll always love you, Roxas." And with that, Sora was gone. Gone forever. I took my trembling hands and placed them on my face, hiding away the tears that still continued to flow out. I blacked out. (Weird huh?)

* * *

I woke up in a flash and got out of bed. Was.. was that all a dream? Does that mean Sora is still...? I got dressed and went down stairs to see my mother reading an old newspaper.

"Roxas, come here sweetie! I need to tell you something!" I went over to my mom and looked at the paper. My eyes widened. On the headline, it said: **Little Boy, Found Dead With His Parents**. And the picture of the boy was Sora.

"I've must've missed this because this dates back in the 1990's. Crazy that I missed this one huh? I read the newspaper everyday too!" So, Sora... was already dead? But this can't be! I remember everything that happened though! I suddenly remembered what he said about always being within my heart. I placed my hand on my chest and felt the loud beat of my heart. I feel it. I can feel him warming my heart. He surely wasn't a dream! Because I know, that from now on, Sora will always be in my heart, warming me when I'm sad, just as I did to him.

**The End**

* * *

PinkNinja: Okay, I don't know if the ending was bad or not but just tell me if something's off. And I will be putting up Axel's part tomorrow maybe, for anyone who is curious.


	10. The Truth Behind These Scars

PinkNinja: HA! Thought I was done huh? Nope! I still have Axel's part to do and umm, I'm still thinking about the plot and stuff. So keep your eyes peeled. But for now, this will have to prevail.

* * *

_I was born into this world with a different side. Another side, another eye. I have an eye with a shade of blue on my right side but my other eye is golden yellow. I was born like this. And I couldn't do anything about it. They wrapped up my other eye with bandages hoping that I could look 'normal'. Don't try and change me. It won't work. Just... love me._

_"S-STAY AWAY! DEMON!" My bandages fell off revealing my other eye._

_"N-no... Daddy? Why are you calling me a demon?"_

_"STAY AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR US!" Dad was trying to protect mom from me. I reached out to them but got hit instead._

_"W-why..? M-mommy? Help me.." I looked at mom and saw her shaking. Why does nobody love me?_

_'I'll take care of you.' W-who are you?_

_'I'm your other. Just call me Vanitas. I'll take care of them. Don't worry.' I nodded and let myself relax. Suddenly, my body was involuntarily moving._

_"STAY BACK! MONSTER! STAY AWAY!" It was a horrific sight. My dad holding a knife, pointing it towards me. My mom shaking and cowering behind him._

_"I love you... Mommy, daddy." These were my last words before everything went dark. It seemed as if I was asleep. I woke up a little while later seeing my mommy and daddy dead, lying in their own pools of blood. I looked at myself. Cut's were everywhere along my body. The knife daddy had before... was inside daddy's chest. I tried to get up and go over to them but I couldn't because I felt a horrible pain shoot through my body. I looked to as were the pain was coming from and I saw as my right leg was bleeding heavily. There was a large gash from the heel to my ankle. Tears escaped my eyes as the pain and throbbing continued._

_"MOMMY! DADDY! WAHHH! C-COME BACK TO M-ME! I D-DON'T WANT T-TO BE ALO-ALONE! WAHH!" I cried out everything. Blood dripped down to the floor and I noticed that they were my tears. I was crying out blood but from only one eye. It was from my left eye. It hurts. It hurts so much. I kept wailing loudly that the neighbors had bust in the house to see something unholy. They did everything they could to stop the blood from gushing out but it was no use. I had already lost all my energy and about more than half of my blood. I couldn't cry anymore, I couldn't do anything anymore. It was just so.. black and unloving._

* * *

PinkNinja: And yea. That was what happened for Sora. _  
_


	11. Axel's Part

PinkNinja: Just like I had promised. Axel's part. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Axel's P.O.V.**

"Roxas! Get out of here!" I yelled at Roxas to leave and he looked at me with fearful eyes. He quickly nodded and left. I'm now alone with Sora. I knew from the start, he shouldn't be here. I tried to ignore it but this was too far. I grip the knife in my hand and slowly walk towards him, who is still on the floor sobbing.

"H-he left... He LEft? A-aloNE! HE LEFT ME! AHAHAHAHA! I'M ALONE!" He gets up and I stop in my tracks. He turns around, blood now seeping through both his eyes.

"Y-you.. will stay? Y-you.. CaN JoIn mE! PERFECT! SaVE mE! HeLP MEE!" He screams out with a maniac laughter following out. I freeze again. Unable to move. He drops to the ground with a _thud_. His head looks up at me and he reaches his hand out to me.

"K-kill.. me.." He coughs out blood and continues to cry. I'm unable to move.

"Hu..rry.. Before... he comes. Kill.. me.. I-I.. give permission." His hand drops to the ground and suddenly, my body moves on its own. I uncontrollably walk up to his lying body and swing Sora's knife up. Why am I trembling? Am I scared? Of killing? Of murdering? Just before I bring the knife down, Sora brings his head up again. A little weaker this time.

"Pl..ease..t-tell Roxas... thank you...and.. I love you.." My whole body trembles even more. I'm absolutely terrified about what I'm doing next. I close my eyes tightly and look away as my own hands bring the knife down to his back.

"Th..ank.. you.." His eyes slowly close with a smile and I feel something drip down my cheek. Am I crying? Why? I... just murdered someone. I now look at Sora's body noticing that his body is ever so slowly fading. He was.. disappearing? I regained control of my body once again and immediately run out of the room.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I knew something was wrong. Why had I left that room in the first place? I stop running. I don't remember. Axel was there but who was that other kid? The kid.. with the.. brown hair? Huh, I don't remember anything, but I feel as if something was ripped out of my chest. Why do I feel so.. hurt? Why am I crying? I feel so alone? I crouch down and hug my knees to my chest and start sobbing quietly. I don't know why I feel so alone and why my chest throbs. But all I know is that I didn't get to say my last words to this person. And my last words were I love you.

* * *

I had managed to get home yesterday with a throbbing chest and heavy heart and get sleep. I managed to get to school with an expressionless face. Something was ripped from my life and I want to find out what. I get to school early and hope that I'm the first one there to think. But to my luck, I'm not. There was a person sitting on the seat where no one was supposed to sit. He looked a little.. lifeless. He had an eerie smile that looked as if he could murder you at any second. His eyes had no spark and was lifeless. They both were a shade of blue so deep and dark that it made my chest hurt again. His hair was spiked everywhere and was brown. He looks like someone I know but somehow not.

"Hey, you. What's your name?" He looks at me, with his maniac smile.

"You forgot? Haha. Always like that to joke aren't you? HAHAha."

"Forgot?"

"Yes. You. You abandoned me. So now, you can pay. Pay for what you've done. Pay for playing with me like that." He gets up from his seat and starts heading towards me. I back away and my back hits the door. I turn to open it but it's locked. I look at him with frightful eyes as he's coming closer to me every second. I slide down until I'm sitting on the floor, still looking at him coming closer with every second. When he's right in front of me he looks down, still with that creepy smile.

"Let's play!" He takes out his knife and I scream.

* * *

**Axel's P.O.V.  
**

I get to school early, hoping not to see Sora anymore. After all, I killed him right? I'm so terrified about what I've done. About what happened. I killed him. I murdered him. As I get into the classroom and close the door behind me, I look around the room and freeze as I see blond hair. Oh, it's just Roxas.

"Hi Roxas." He turns to me and I freeze again, this time my eyes widen. Roxas has a bandage over one of his eyes and right next to him was Sora. With a step back, I turn to try and open the door again but it doesn't budge.

"Axel, where are you going?" I turn around to face them again and they both, hand in hand, was up right in front of me.

"Please. Don't.. I beg. Don't kill me." They turn to look at each other, smiles on their faces.

"But"

"Axel"

"That"

"Isn't"

"Fair" They took turns saying each word. Sora, Roxas, Sora, Roxas.

"You"

"Did"

"This"

"So"

"Face"

"The"

"Punishment" They turned to each other and both took out knives, smiling as they look down at me again.

"Don't"

"Worry"

"Axel"

"I'm"

"Sure"

"No"

"One"

"Would"

"Miss"

"You" And with that, they both swung their hands up and brought it down together.

**The End**

* * *

PinkNinja: Well.. That's that. Um.. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
